Baby Mama
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: After all being reunited, Tara comes to see Beth and baby Judith and complements Beth, telling her how cute the baby is. When she assumes who the father is, she is in for a big surprise. one-shot Complete


Baby Mama

Rated T

After all being reunited, Tara comes to see Beth and baby Judith. She complements Beth, telling her how cute the baby is. When she assumes who the father is, she is in for a big surprise.

Tara looked at the new lager group they now had, she had to admit it was a little over whelming. She need to find a place to fit in, everyone had there group. Well she didn't feel comfortable, hanging out with Glenn. The group luckily enough, found some small tents, they had put up, and it reminded her of a permit camping trip. Mostly everyone had left there tents for the day, the hung around, some sleeping, some playing cards, others were reading. She smiled, as she passed. She had noticed the young blonde before, she was sweet, and seemed to have a nice body, behind all those baggie clothes she wore.

She watched as the young male, held the baby out to her. The blonde smiled at the boy, taking the little girl into her arms. It has been years since she had seen a baby, and had to give props to the group for keeping her alive for so long. The blonde looked up at her and smiled, she would take that as an invitation. She walked up to her, as the young man left. "Hello" the blonde said "hello" she smiled, she sat down a cross from her. "My name is Tara" she introduced herself. "My name is Beth, and this is Judith."

The blonde turned the baby around, to where her she was sitting in her lap, babies back to her chest. "How old is she" "11 months" Beth said. "She'll be walking soon," Tara attempted to make small talk with her. "Cant wait" she said sarcasm dripping from her words. They sat in a comfortable silence as Tara made faces at the Judith, and some times Beth would giggle at. Carl walked up and handed her the bottle. "She looks, so much like her dad." she said looking up to Carl, he blushed slightly and handed Beth the baby bottle.

"I'm her brother." he said stuttering, Rick had been walking back up to camp; he and Michonne had been looking for supplies, and some where to be a more protective, home. They both smiled, as they saw Beth and Carl taking care of baby Judith, he was incredibly lucky, that his son took such responsibly, for his little sister. And Beth was also godsend, He noticed, that Tara was sitting with them making face at the baby.

They slowly approached the group; listening to the complements, Tara was giving the baby in Carl's absents, but as Carl returned. Her last statement, made Rick jaw drop. She thought Carl was Judith father, he was so young. Carl didn't act his age though; this world had brought this on him. All the people he had to kill, and the times he almost went hungry, played a toll on his young son features. Michonne and Rick both looked at each other, "they approached the group again, Beth turned around to seeing Rick. "da da" Judith replied holding out her hand, she had yet to take her bottle.

"Hey sweetheart," Rick said bending down and taking her from Beth. Tara's eyes had now widened, in the realization. "Your little family is very cute, I'm impressed that you could over look the age thing." She said putting her hands on her knees. Rick now cradling Judith, rocking her. Rick stopped his motion, his eyes widened.

His mouth opened, attempting to find the right words to say, "She..uh" he stopped, he noticed Beth, looked up at him. A blush a parent on her face. "Wife died," was all he managed to say. He and really never openly talked, about what happened to Lori. "Oh," she said, getting up, feeing quite awkward. "I just assumed, since she." Tara pointed, to the little one on his arms. "Called her mama" she then quietly got up and left, she had just made a fool of herself again.

The laughter was quite at first, but became louder, once Michonne noticed the red tint on the man's cheeks. "Cradle robber." she said making, Carl laugh louder. "It's not funny" Rick said. Carl and Michonne's laughs seemed to have everyone in there extended families attention. Beth stood quickly, her face bright red. Unfortunately had to walk though the group, to get to her tent.

"She made it though the crowd quickly, as she attempted to head towards her tent "Wrong way, my dad's tent is on the left" he said between breaths, Michonne hit his arm lightly continuing to laugh "enough" he said, his voice booming over the laughs. "Carl you're grounded" "what?" the teen whined "Go to your tent" he said. He watched as Carl got up, storming to his tent.

"A little harsh don't ya think?" Michonne came to Carl's defense "keep quite, or I'll punish you next." he said only loud enough, for her to hear. "In that case I might have to tell everyone." she said with a smirk, before wandering off into the woods, leaving Rick to stand by himself, Judith asleep in his arms.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
